Ink developer units are used to supply a film of ink to a photoelectric imaging plate (PIP) drum which then deposits the ink on a substrate such as paper. The ink supplied by the ink developer unit is a pressurized ink and the ink developer unit may be sealed to prevent in leakage.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.